


Cursed

by PrettyPettyPastel, SugarsnapCaely



Series: Short Stories [12]
Category: The Glass Scientists (Webcomic), Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye egos - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Modern Era, Movie Night, They discover their own content, Well - Freeform, almost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21849619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyPettyPastel/pseuds/PrettyPettyPastel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarsnapCaely/pseuds/SugarsnapCaely
Summary: It's movie-night at the Ego house and the TGS crew are invited. However, Jekyll and Hyde get curious and discover some of their own content from the Egos' world. There's only one problem: Their introduction isn't a pretty one...
Relationships: Dr. Henry Jekyll/Dr. Robert Lanyon
Series: Short Stories [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559371
Kudos: 5





	Cursed

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS FOR FROM ALL SIDES
> 
> Also, I apologize for the lateness! Stuff happens!

Jekyll sat on the couch with Lanyon sitting next to him and taking his hand. Rachel and Jasper took the next two seats, and Hyde's ghostly form perched itself on the arm of the couch, the group settling into the quiet chatter of the TV.

**_So this is what people do nowadays? They just sit around and watch a moving picture on a big screen thing? Lame!_ **

_Be nice, now! Everyone has different cultures._

**_Yeah, and this culture is boring! Isn't there anything_ ** **interesting** **_here?_ **

Jekyll rolled his eyes, leaning into Lanyon's side and smiling.

James sat in the chair next to them, smiling and constantly looking over at the four of them as _It’s A Wonderful Life_ started on the television set. It was one of his favorite films, mostly due to the fact that it was closer to his time period. Naturally, also due to the Holidays rolling around, he thought it was a great way for the others to start as well. They could get to the flashing lights and louder sounds at another time.

“You know,” Chase said from his spot on the couch, “I actually haven’t seen this film in a really long time. I kind of forgot how much I like it.” He mumbled, “And how much I need it sometimes…”

Jekyll nodded. "Yes, it is a rather nice… movie, you called it?" 

Lanyon blushed slightly, leaning into Jekyll's touch. "I think that's right!"

Jack nodded. “Yeah, we’re honestly all excited to share some of our other favorite films. Although, I agree with James in that we should start out with older films and work our way to more recent ones.”

Jackie groaned from the floor. “But then it’ll take _forever_ to get to the Marvel films!!”

Henrik chuckled from the other chair. “You’re just going to have to be patient. Also, if I remember correctly, vasn’t zere an old Jekyll and Hyde film?”

James snapped his head in his direction, nodding it enthusiastically. “ **Yeah, I think there was! I haven’t had the chance to see it though.** ”

"Inflated ego in 3… 2… 1."

**_A movie about me!?_ **

"Yup, there it is. Welp, you got Hyde's attention!" Jekyll sat up, laughing to himself. 

Rachel smiled. "Well look at you, Mr. Bigshot! You must be very popular nowadays!" Rachel crossed her arms, looking over at Jekyll.

Jasper smirked. "I'd like to see it after this!"

"I would too! I'd like to see how they go about portraying you, Jekyll!" Lanyon poked his side, giggling.

Jekyll laughed. "Alright, alright! We'll watch it after this!" 

~~~

James smiled as the movie came to a close, leaning back in his chair to watch the credits roll. He turned his head towards the couch and asked, “ **So, what do you guys think of it?** ”

Marvin, in the meantime, walked over to the player to pull out the disc and put it back in its case.

Jekyll smiled, relaxing into his seat. "I thought it was a little odd, but pretty neat! Very cool concept."

Lanyon nodded, leaning into Jekyll's side with one arm wrapped around him.

Rachel and Jasper stared at the TV, Rachel speaking before Jasper. "Wow… that was certainly somethin’, wasn't it? Humbles ya a bit!"

Jasper nodded, thinking about his own life. "Puts things into perspective."

 **_Yeah, yeah, whatever! Get to the part about me!_ **Hyde huffed, flopping against the back of the couch.

Chase smiled, “Like I said, I need this movie sometimes. As does everyone, really.”

Marvin sat back in his place on the floor next to Jackie, now holding the remote. “I agree! But yeah, we don’t own _Jekyll and Hyde_ so I’m gonna have to find it on Hulu or something.”

James bounced in his seat as Marvin pulled it up on the TV. “ **I’m so excited, I can’t wait to see what they did with it!** ”

"I'm rather excited as well, in all honesty! I think this is neat!"

**_Yeah, now turn it on!_ **

~~~

The transformation sequence came to an end, the TV pausing as everyone stared in complete silence. Rachel spoke first.

"Well, that was… that was definitely something!" She looked over at Jekyll, concern in her eyes. "Please tell me it's not like that."

Jekyll sat in shock, staring at the 'Hyde' on the TV. "Heavens, no! Goodness..." He rubbed the back of his neck, the corners of his vision catching a light display for the ages coming off Hyde.

 **_ARE YOU KIDDING ME? WHAT WAS THAT! WERE THEY EVEN_ ** **THINKING** **_WHEN THEY FILMED THIS!?_ **

Even James was cringing in his chair, but he forced a smile on his face and tried to make the best of it. “ **Hey, this was made in 1931. Think of the limitations they had to work with. Hell, when I was watching films, we didn’t even have sound yet!** ”

**_This goes_ ** **beyond** **_limitations! They could have done so much more with the transformation and they just… they just make it fucking_ ** **awkward!** **_And who made that my design! Did they even_ ** **read** **_the source material? I mean, god, I_ ** **AM** **_the source material!_ **Hyde flared, quite literally, as he ranted, Jekyll hissing at the sight.

"Yeah, I, uh… I'm not even going to _try_ and relay that…" He scanned the room, seeing the same general look of awkward concern. "I mean, it wasn't _horrible!_ It could have been worse, right?" 

Jackie laughed. “Dude, you haven’t _seen_ what I have.” He stood up from the floor, holding out his index finger before walking off to his room. When he returned, he carried a few of his comic books with him. “Now, are you sure you’re all prepared to see what _The_ _League of Extraordinary Gentlemen_ has cooked up?”

Jekyll took the comics from him, not looking at the covers yet. "Come on, I'm sure it isn't—" He looked down, gasping. "Jesus, Mary, and Joseph! What is that!?" He stared at the ape-like creature on the cover in disbelief.

Hyde, generally having the same reaction, seemed a little hurt. **_Is_ ** **this** **_what people think I look like?_ **

Lanyon peeked over his shoulder, staring for a moment before snorting. "Okay, that is a _little_ funny." 

James frowned as he stared at the covers. “ **What is this?! That’s not even good character design! He acts like a monster, it doesn’t mean he** ** _is_** **a monster! I mean come on, he’s a great friend!** ” He crossed his arms, miffed at these comic book artists for this ghastly interpretation.

Hyde smiled, looking over at James. **_Thank you! See, someone gets me!_ ** He folded his arms on Jekyll's head, watching as he flipped through the pages. **_This has got to be one of the worst things I've seen in a while._ **

"He, uh, he says thank you, Mr. Jackson." He absentmindedly stared at the panels, in awe of the grotesque creature staring back at him.

Lanyon handed one of the extra comics to Rachel and Jasper, laughing at their reactions. "Come on, this is funny! Don't you think?" 

Jackie smirked. “Why do you think I brought it out?”

“Hey, wait, now that I think about it, Tom told me about this one old video game!” Before Jack could stop him, Marvin brought YouTube up on the television and searched for that old Jekyll and Hyde game for the SNES.

He snickered. “This is gonna be good.”

The group painfully watched the YouTuber try and play through the game, failing miserably. "How does this keep happening? I'm sensing a pattern..."

Lanyon slowly nodded, watching the video intently. "At first this was funny, but now it's just getting sad."

Rachel nodded, frowning slightly. "Jeez…"

Marvin searched on his phone for more Jekyll and Hyde content, only to come across something... _interesting_ . He smiled, glancing at the others to make sure they weren’t paying attention. “ _Ohhhhhhh…_ ” He bit his tongue, trying not to laugh as he cast the screen to the TV. Thank god he was on safe search at the moment. James was scarred enough as it was.

Jekyll slowly looked at the TV, Hyde sitting right next to them. They froze, everyone staring at the pages and pages of fan art for… oh god… was that..? Images of Jekyll and Hyde doing various couple things filled the screen, causing something within Jekyll to snap.

Jekyll's eye twitched before he threw his arms up, standing. "I'M _DONE!_ I'M _FUCKING DONE!"_ He began to walk out of the room, being stopped by Lanyon, who had grabbed his arm.

"Jekyll, don't leave!" He giggled as Jekyll pulled his arm away, watching him stomp out of the room. "Jeeeeeeeekyllllllll! I love you!"

"NO, I'M FUCKING DONE, I'M FUCKING DONE!"

The other egos stared at the interaction, watching. Chase leaned over to Jack and whispered, “This is such Game Grumps energy. Like, I don’t think I’ve shown them…”

“You’re right!” He replied, giggling.

Marvin materialized a bowl of popcorn, smiling smugly as he held it in front of his brothers. “Want some?”

James frowned, highly disappointed with both Marvin and the artwork he was looking at. Great, something else to give him nightmares. That’s _exactly_ what he needed. Honestly, he was gonna kill Marvin if Jekyll or Hyde didn’t do it first.

Hyde poked his head out of the kitchen, glaring at Marvin. "HOW DO YOU FIND THIS BULLSHIT!?"

Lanyon was on the floor, laughing his ass off. "Oh, t-this is beautiful!"

Rachel snorted a bit too, watching the disaster unfold before her. Jasper clutched onto her arm, smiling as this all went down.

Marvin shrugged. “I dunno, man! But you’re fucking lucky, let me tell you! It could be a thousand times worse, but I ain’t doing it for everyone’s sanity, including _mine_!”

It was Jack’s turn to glare at Marvin. “Oh please, for the love of all things good, do not.”

“Did you not just hear what I said? I’m not gonna do it.”

James stood up from the chair. “ **I think that’s enough of that for the evening. Why don’t we go back to watching Christmas movies...please.** ” He walked over to the movie shelf. “ **I recommend Miracle on 34th Street!** ”

Jackie picked up his comic books, setting them down on the coffee table before regaining his seat on the floor. “I agree, that sounds a thousand times better. 

Henrik, leaned back in the chair, his hand on his forehead. “Please get zat off zee screen, Marvin.”

He sighed, complying as the nightmare images went away. “You never let me have any fun.”

Hyde rubbed his face, sighing. "Alright, give me a minute," Hyde grumbled, rolling up his sleeves and pant legs, awkwardly walking out into the living room and sitting on the floor. "Marvin, I swear, if I were wearing something different, and I didn't have witnesses…" he trailed off, looking at James and shaking his head, patting the space next to him. "I guess a Christmas movie will have to do for now."

Lanyon sighed happily, sitting back down on the couch and smiling. "Miracle on 34th Street?"

“ **Yeah, it’s a story about a little girl who doesn’t believe in Santa, but Santa spends time with her and her mother and their friend.** ”

“Long story short, it’s a really sweet story about Santa.” Jack sat back down on the floor against the couch. “I think you’ll really like it.”

Hyde shrugged, smirking as James sat down next to him. "I dunno, sounds kinda boring!" Hyde's head shot forwards as if someone smacked the back of his head, his hand going up and rubbing the spot. "Oi! What was that for!?"

_Don't be rude, now! Just go with it._

"Pfff, fine," he grumbled, still rubbing his head.

"Someone's feisty today." Lanyon crossed his arms, an accusatory look on his face.

“ **Trust me, I think you’ll like it!** ” He smiled, hitting the play button on the remote. “ **Especially compared to what we just had to deal with.** ”

Jasper groaned, holding his face in his hands. "God, that was hell..." 

"Well, the aftermath was kinda funny!" Rachel rubbed Jasper's back, a reassuring smile on her face.

Lanyon giggled, watching the opening credits. "Yeah, it was. I mean, it was reasonable to get upset over, but that takes the cake!"

"Har-de-har, so funny." Hyde crossed his arms, shooting a look at Lanyon. "When you're in our shoes, let us know how funny it _really_ is!"

“Try being constantly teased about being accident-prone with magic,” Marvin replied, still munching on the popcorn.

“Oh yeah, vhat about Chase making jokes about getting your license from a cereal box? It vasn’t even his joke! It vas _mine!_ ” Henrik crossed his arms, sending a glare in Chase’s direction.

“That’s what makes it funnier!” He snickered, reaching for some of Marvin’s popcorn.

"At least you guys aren't designed to look like some disgusting, ugly, ape-like creature! I mean, come on! Do I _look_ like a monkey to you!?"

James shook his head.

"Thank you!" Hyde grumbled, looking at James. "How do they fuck it up so badly?"

He shrugged his shoulders as he turned back towards the TV to watch the movie. “ **Maybe we’ll find more accurate versions of you guys another time!** ” He glanced back at Hyde again, smiling.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This story was basically us ranting our personal feelings about these things! XD Naturally, we figured their reactions would be of a similar vein.  
> But seriously, did people forget character design?! Did they even read the book?! I mean, come on people!  
> I'm getting ahead of myself. This was a fun one to write, as all of them are. 
> 
> As always, I appreciate the kudos and comments! I hope you all enjoyed it!


End file.
